Supa Supa no Mi, Model: Scythe
Supa Supa no Mi, Model: Scythe '(スパスパの実, モデル: 大鎌 ''Dice Dice Fruit, Model: Scythe) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to make scythe blades come from body parts, or even make body parts into scythe blades, turning the user into a '''Human Scythe (人間の鎌 Ningen no kama). It was eaten by Lupe Alvaria. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of the Devil Fruit is the forming of scythe blades, whether it be from or out of a body part. This allows the user to take advantage of extremely sharp scythe blades with ease. These scythe blades can be formed from anywhere on the body as well. The fruit has the standard Devil Fruit weakness of making it so the user can not swim, which doesn't bother Lupe because he couldn't swim to begin with. Another weakness the fruit has is if a scythe is broken, it will vanish instantly or return to being a body part. Usage Techniques *'Scythe Limb': Lupe's standard technique. Lupe simply transforms his arm or leg into a scythe blade, thus the name. It can be used for mainly attacking, but can also be used defensively due to the size of the blade. **'Slasher Limb': A variation of Scythe Limb. Instead of turning the entire arm or leg into a scythe blade Lupe instead forms a thinner and longer blade from this back of his forearm or the shin of the leg. While the blade loses its defensive capabilities, it becomes lighter, and easier to swing with. *'Lion Enclosure': First used during the Red Wings' first encounter with Joker, Lion Enclosure is an attack that traps the target using scythes. It starts off with Lupe in a squatting position on the ground with his hands on the ground in front of him, almost like he's about to pounce on something. After a bit of preparation, Lupe creates a great amount of large scythes in a circle around the target, quickly closing at the top and sealing the target inside. The scythes are razor sharp, making them hard to escape from. Due to the scythes actually coming from his hands and feet, Lupe cannot move from the spot or the cage will begin to weaken. Since it takes time for the attack to be ready and Lupe isn't able to move from the spot he is in, it makes Lupe an easy target and works well when fighting with at least one other person. *'Pins and Needles': One of Lupe's more fearsome attacks, Pins and Needles revolves around Lupe's speed mainly, and is limited to only being used when Lupe is about to die. It starts by having Lupe form around 4 scythe blades from his back. He then goes on to strike the target continuously with his newly gained scythe blades at blinding speeds. The technique is considered a sure fire kill and Armament Haki can be applied to the scythes if Lupe sees it necessary. It was first used during Lupe's fight with Lecter. *'Scythe from the Depths of Hell Itself': An attack made out of sheer stupidity, "Scythe from the Depths of Hell Itself" revolves around Lupe lighting his own leg on fire. First used against Amaimon, the attack consists of Lupe pulling out a lighter, a match, and creating a scythe that comes out of his foot, all while mid-air. Lupe then cuts open the lighter, pours the lighter fluid onto the scythe, and then lights it on fire with the match. Now with his foot set ablaze, Lupe flips forward quickly to flick the burning fluid down towards his target. Doing this causes Lupe's own leg to get burned, and because of that, after his fight with Amaimon he vowed not to do it again unless the situation desperately calls for it. Category:Devil Fruits